Shocking Birthday Surprise! Part 01
by MarsFireSoul2500
Summary: It just so happens that Setsuna and Souichi Tomoe have the same birthday. The Witches 5 and Kaorinite throw a party for Tomoe, same with the Senshi. Starlights are in here, too. Yup, they're strippers...


In a dank, dimly lit basement, blanketed in cobwebs, where pipes covered the cement walls, and rats ran free, a small amount of light leaked from under a door. A sign taped upon it, reading "The Witches 5". Inside, were many unearthly scientific machines. And a solitary young woman with long red hair and glasses sat, typing at a computer. The computer's screen was the only source of light in the whole couple of rooms. She stopped typing, her eyes widened and she gasped, shooting upward from her seat.  
Eugeal: I've found it!

S title screen and title music  
Sailor Moon S  
Death Busters Take a Break?  
Shocking Birthday Surprise!  
(Part 01)

Five girls in white lab coats huddled around Eugeal and the computer.  
Telulu: Are you sure this is the place?  
Byruit: Yeah, Eugeal, we don't want to go wasting our time and then blowing the surprise because you screwed up!  
Eugeal stood up and got in Byruit's face.  
Eugeal: You can take that little attitude of yours and shove it!  
She turned back to the computer.  
Eugeal: I'm certain this is where they'll be.  
She said, with an evil grin. On the computer screen, a picture of the Sailor Starlights was displayed.  
Mimette: Wow! The Starlights! Maybe I can get their autographs!  
She shrieked, with excitement.  
Cyprine: Mimette, you're so selfish! Don't forget who we're doing this for!  
Mimette was brought crashing back to Earth.  
Peterol: Yeah, this is our one chance to show our appreciation for all he's done for us!  
Mimette: I know... But I can still try!  
The other girls sighed. Eugeal clicked her mouse and the picture began to print out. She ripped it from the printer when it was finished.  
Eugeal: Now that we've found out this information, we better get back to our original work.  
Cyprine: She's right. Never know when Tomoe will pop in.  
They all nodded.  
Telulu: I'll notify Kaorinite right away.  
She said, snatching the paper from Eugeal's hands. All but Eugeal followed Telulu out, leaving the room to continue their business.

Minako, Ami, Makoto, Usagi, Michiru, Rei, Haruka, Hotaru: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SETSUNA!  
They brought into the room a large chocolate frosted triple decker cake with a thoughtful decorative toy of Sailor Pluto on the top and set it down before her. They all began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.  
Setsuna: You remembered my birthday?  
She said, in shock.  
Setsuna: You all really didn't have to do this!  
Minako: Sure we did! You mean a lot to us!  
Rei: Yeah, we're friends.  
A look spread across Setsuna's face and it seemed as if she was about to cry.  
Setsuna: Awww!  
Haruka: Shut up and blow out the candles!  
Setsuna quickly blew out the candles before any more wax could melt onto the cake. Everyone clapped, cheering for her. Hotaru went over and gave Setsuna a hug.  
Setsuna: Thank you all very much. I feel so warm inside.  
Michiru: That's love.  
Hotaru: We're like one big family!  
Setsuna: I love all of you, too.  
She said, with tears in her eyes.  
Haruka: Shut up and cut the cake!  
Michiru handed her the knife and Setsuna cut a piece.  
Setsuna: This cake looks good.  
Haruka: Shut up and give me some!  
Setsuna threw the first piece at Haruka and hit her in the face. Haruka scooped some off of her cheek and ate it.  
Haruka: OH, DELICIOUS!  
Makoto: I made the cake.  
Setsuna laughed at Haruka as she continued slicing the cake and dishing out the pieces.  
Ami: Do any of you guys like me?  
Everyone heard Ami, but ignored her and pretended she wasn't even there. Michiru looked at the clock and said,  
Michiru: All right, we don't have a lot of time, so we're going to open presents now.  
The girls scattered and grabbed their presents, which were hidden all around the room. They each handed Setsuna their gifts and sat, watching as she opened them with an excited look upon her face.

Kaorinite walked quickly through the dimly lit room, kicking a rat out of the way as she went.  
Kaorinite: Filthy creatures!  
She approached a dark figure standing over one of his newest experiments. His laboratory, filled with rows of shelves which contained vials and beakers of various substances, stood all around them. She paused when she was at least five feet away from him.  
Kaorinite: Dr. Tomoe, could you please come with me.  
She said, in an ordering way. He slowly turned around, his glasses shone in what little light there was.  
Dr. Tomoe: Is everything all right, Kaori?  
Her cold expression hadn't changed.  
Kaorinite: Please, Doctor, the others are waiting.  
She turned and began walking back from where she had come. The confused Dr. Tomoe followed, wondering what was in store.

The nine girls rushed out of Rei's room and down the Shrine's stairs. They all squished into Haruka's Ferrari. Ami was the last one standing outside of the car. Six girls had all crammed into the back seat, and there wasn't enough room for Ami.  
Haruka: Looks like there's no more room.  
Minako turned to Ami and said,  
Minako: You'll just have to walk.  
Haruka grabbed the clutch, stepped on the gas, and the car sped away, leaving Ami behind in a giant cloud of dust. Once they were around the corner, Minako blindfolded Setsuna.  
Setsuna: Where are we going?  
Makoto: It's a surprise.

Dr. Tomoe: A surprise, eh?  
Telulu: Don't worry, Dr. Tomoe, I'm sure you'll find it very invigorating.  
Kaorinite: And most appropriate.  
The girls cackled as they helped the blindfolded Dr. Tomoe into the company station wagon. Eugeal got into the driver's seat and Kaorinite, the passenger side. The other girls crammed in the back with Tomoe and the car sped off.

Haruka pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. They all filed out and helped Setsuna into the building in front of the lot. About ten minutes after they went in, Ami came running up the street, panting. A red and white station wagon sped past her, blaring it's siren, then slowed down and pulled into the same parking lot Haruka had minutes earlier. Kaorinite stepped out of the passenger side and flung her hair back. Ami dove for the door and ran inside the building without Kaori seeing. Peterol opened the back door and helped Dr. Tomoe out, accompanied by Byruit and Telulu. Ami hurriedly walked through the club, keeping her eyes open for her friends.

Dr. Tomoe: Girls, I hope you're not planning anything sinister...  
He joked. Not one of the girl's laughed, puzzled by his cheesy humor.  
Dr. Tomoe: Are you!  
They all began laughing nervously, trying to cover up their blunder.  
Mimette: Of course not, Dr.! Why would we?  
Cyprine: Don't you know what day today is?  
She asked him, as they walked inside.

Minako: Ami, you're like a bad itch!  
Usagi: Just go away!  
Ami: But you don't understand! The enemy just pu--  
Michiru, beginning to become annoyed by Ami, stood up, giving her an ice cold look.  
Michiru: Leave, or we'll have someone make you.  
Haruka: Don't make me come over there!  
Setsuna: Yeah, Ami, your gift sucked! I mean, what the fuck am I going to with a waffle iron!  
Ami: I thought it was quite nice...  
Usagi: You would...  
Rei: Obviously, it wasn't.  
Michiru: SECURITY!  
Two overly large men dressed in black came over to their table.  
Michiru: Please show this pest outside, will you, boys?  
They each grabbed one of Ami's arms and carried her to the exit.  
Ami: I've already seen outside and it's not--  
They threw her out the door and she landed on her face.

On the opposite side of the club, Tomoe was seated at a big table and the rest of his crew occupied the remaining open space around it. Cyprine removed Tomoe's blindfold. He looked around and saw flashing neon lights shining upon almost-naked women in glittering lingerie. They hugged poles and danced sexy dances, licking their lips and batting their lashes. Little by little, removing just a bit more clothing than before.  
Cyprine, Kaorinite, Eugeal, Byruit, Mimette, Peterol, Telulu: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DR. TOMOE!  
Suddenly, a light gray high heel shoe stepped onto the table.  
Stripper Star Healer: Did somebody say 'birthday'?  
She asked, in a soft voice. They all looked up at the intrusive owner of the displaced shoe. She stood above them, hands on her hips and legs spread.  
Dr. Tomoe: Why, yes. In fact it happens to be _my_ birthday.  
She bent over and got face to face with him. The back of her mini skirt rose up, flashing most of the customers. Cyprine fainted at the sight.  
Stripper Star Healer: Well, happy birthday, handsome.  
Kaorinite glared at the woman.  
Dr. Tomoe: How about me and you find an empty room in the back and you can help me celebrate?  
She stroked her thigh and moved her palm down to her ankle.  
Stripper Star Healer: Ooh, sounds tempting, but I have a show to do soon.  
She placed her index finger on his lips and moved it back and forth.  
Stripper Star Healer: Stick around, though.  
She got up and stepped back onto the stage right from the table. She turned around.  
Stripper Star Healer: We could have fun after.  
She winked at him as she bit her finger, then strutted backstage.  
Kaorinite: Okay, that's enough. We better go now.  
Mimette: No way! We still haven't gotten their autographs!  
Peterol: Why didn't you ask her while she was here!  
Mimette: I was too busy obsessing over her bust to ask!  
Telulu: We're not leaving anyway. We brought Dr. Tomoe here to enjoy his birthday tonight.  
Kaorinite crossed her arms.  
Byruit: What's the matter, Kaori? Worried that smut will steal your man?  
She said, teasingly. Kaorinite blushed and the girls all looked at her in shock. Dr. Tomoe, however, was too busy drooling over presently performing strippers to have heard any of the conversation going on around him.

Usagi: What an oddly interesting place to have a birthday.  
Michiru: How so?  
Usagi: Well, I mean, I'd expect it for a guy's party... But for a girl's?  
Michiru smiled.  
Michiru: I like it. It's very erotic.  
Usagi: But, you're a lesbian!  
Haruka and Michiru gaped at Usagi.  
Usagi: No offense...  
Haruka: I picked this place to have Set's party at.  
She said, a little insulted. Makoto joined in the conversation.  
Makoto: But you have to ask yourself: Is Set having a good time?  
They all looked over at Setsuna, who was laughing hysterically with Minako, Rei, and Hotaru.  
Usagi: I guess it doesn't matter where she is as long as she's with friends...  
A woman dressed in a tight, skimpy, pink leather bikini and matching knee-high boots came over and stood next to Usagi.  
Pink Leather Lady: Hey, honey, what are you doing tonight?  
Usagi turned to her, nervously.  
Usagi: Who... Me?  
The woman in pink smiled and threw her long brown hair back. She bopped around to the music playing in the background, bouncing her goodies in Usagi's face.  
Pink Leather Lady: Sweetie, who else would I be talking to?  
Usagi: Uhh... Michiru?  
She said, tugging on the back of Michiru's shirt.  
Michiru: What?  
She asked, turning around.  
Pink Leather Lady: Oh, hey! you're even cuter than the blonde!  
She said, completely passing Usagi by, now fully focused on Michiru.  
Michiru: ...Thanks...  
Usagi scooted away and brought Haruka's attention to the brunette trying to pick up Michiru. Haruka jumped up and ran over.  
Pink Leather Lady: So, dear, do I turn you on?  
Michiru backed away. Just then, Haruka got between them and punched the hooker right in the face, knocking her out.  
Setsuna: What!  
Usagi: She was hitting on me!  
Makoto: Are we going to get thrown out?  
Rei: I hope not...  
Minako looked over at Hotaru, who didn't seem to be having much fun.  
Minako: Hey, Hotaru, here's a ten. Go over to the bar and get yourself a couple drinks. Before you know it, you'll be so lit, you'll think you're in Candyland!  
She said, handing Hotaru the money. Hotaru nodded and smiled.  
Rei: Wait!  
She yelled, pulling out her I.D. from her pocket.  
Rei: If they ask for this, just tell them you got a haircut recently.  
As Hotaru made her way across the club, she saw wild lap dancing girls gushing hundreds from their bras, lesbian hookers, and various other things she had never been exposed to before. Hotaru approached the bar, and ordered a drink with no problems, thanks to Rei. As she downed her alcoholic beverage, she spotted her father. Surrounded by seven barely clothed women, enjoying himself in the midst. Hotaru also noticed one of the women was Kaorinite, the maid back at her house. She dropped her drink and ran back to her table.  
Hotaru: MY DAD IS A PIMP!  
All: WHAAT!

END PART 1

Usagi: Wow! We got to take 'Sailor Moon' to a whole new level today! We went to a strip club! Ooooo!  
Minako: Like, as if gays, lesbians and crossdressers wasn't enough...  
Haruka: What's wrong wit lesbians!  
Minako: --AAH! Like, nothing! Heh heh..!  
Ami: And it's Setsuna-san's birthday!  
Makoto: Who let her back in here?  
Rei: Well, it wasn't me.  
Michiru: SECURITY!  
Usagi: Sailor Moon says!


End file.
